Bridgette
Bridgette, labeled The Surfer Girl, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of the Destroying Dragons. Personality Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She is a vegetarian, finding creatures to be friends and not food. In contrast to her aquatic aptitude, Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, which can often lead to severe results. She believes in "building bridges, not walls," even when competition is not a factor. According to Bridgette herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! .]] Bridgette is the first person to arrive, and is happy to see Geoff, and stands in awe of looking at Alejandro arriving by doing a flip. After she meets everyone, she asks if they're staying at camp the entire season, but says no and explains the challenge to her. After she gets explained the challenge, she teams up with Geoff for a little bit, but the goes off on her own. When she tries to find her passport, she gets it out of one of the communal bathroom stalls, and is the first to reach Dave, and is placed on the Destroying Dragons. She befriends Brick, and seems to have a little trouble with Amy. At the elimination ceremony, Bridgette quickly snuck in and was not surprised when Mike got eliminated. The Great Chinese Race Bridgette wakes up in first class, and states in the confessional that she actually slept well. She then wakes up Brick and Amy, stating they should in an alliance. They both agree, which makes her happy. When the plane lands, Bridgette is excited to be in China, and is excited to compete in today's challenge. After Chris explains everything, she runs up the Great Wall, but gets very tired easily. Brick then helps her up the wall and find their assigned objects together with Amy. After they bring their items back to Chris, they are declared the winners of the challenge. Bridgette then overhears that Izzy got eliminated, and stated, "Better her then me." Egyptian Torture Bridgette wakes up in first class again, and greets her teammates, stating that their team is like Team Amazon from Total Drama World Tour, so nothing can stop them from winning. Bridgette also wonders where they're heading next, which was Egypt. Bridgette, along with most everyone else, complains how hot it is. In the challenge, Bridgette willingly helps her team out. The Olympians win this challenge, but Bridgette is still happy that her team isn't headed to elimination. Later, Bridgette makes a comment towards Staci, and regretted saying what she said. Staci gets the boot because the Olympians voted her out, and Bridgette feels guilty of not being able to apologize to her. Appearances Gallery 66px-Bridgette arms.png Bridgette.png BridgetteArrives.png|Bridgette arrives. BridgetteVotingGeoff.png|Bridgette votes Geoff, due to Alejandro's schemes in African Safari. See Also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Protagonists Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Destroying Dragons Category:Mergers in Season 3